Mascotian Calendar
History of the Mascotian Calendar The modern Mascotian Calendar was originally created by the ancient Ctenid of the Proto-Mascotian Age, and was perfected by the Gmagma people of the Archaic Mascotian Age. It is still in use today, and has the same symbols corresponding to the months as they did in the ancient times of the Gmagma. The Technical Stuff The Mascotian Calendar is a curious one. Like the Earthling calendar of old, it is split into years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds, and so forth. The lower measurements of time such as hours, minutes, and seconds are identical to the old Earthling measurements. But when one graduates up to days and past, things get confusing. 32 Hours --> One Day (16 Daytime, 16 Nightime) 8 Days --> One Week Three Weeks --> One Month Sixteen Months --> One Year The Years Once the years become tens of millenia, they turn into great timespans. Here are the great timespans: *'Pre-Mascotian Age:' 13,750,000,000 B.C.E. ~ 2,526,320 A.D. (*Measured in Earth Years) *'Proto-Mascotian Age:' 01-PRT (2,526,321 A.D.) ~ 72,000,000-PRT *'Archaic Mascotian Age:' 01-RKA (72,000,001-PRT) ~ 750,000-RKA *'Modern Mascotian Age:' 01-M (750,001-PRT) ~ 11,380-M *'Mortal Mascotian Age:' 01-MTL (11,381-M) ~ ∞ The Months The sixteen months are as follows: #'Luceara' - This month is symbolized by a radiant sun. #'Hadora' - This month is symbolized by a notched blade. #'Quarveta' - This month is symbolized by a patch of glowing stars. #'Chrosora' - This month is symbolized by a withering tree sapling. #'Terrunta' - This month is symbolized by a snow-capped mountain. #'Avellia' - This month is symbolized by a cumulus cloud. #'Brimsina' - This month is symbolized by a flickering flame. #'Unditina' - This month is symbolized by a breaching shark. #'Fhostina' - This month is symbolized by a two-headed snake. #'Zerudina' - This month is symbolized by a jaw of gnashing fangs. #'Botaquia' - This month is symbolized by a flower bulb. #'Nyrjanita' - This month is symbolized by a tardigrade. #'Compovina' - This month is symbolized by a chestnut. #'Rautorvita' - This month is symbolized by an odd mask. #'Hoomfetina' - This month is symbolized by a sash. #'Gt'zartina' - This month is symbolized by Admin's very own image. The symbols that correspond to each month, shown in the same order are shown here: The Seasons The seasons that the months take place in will vary depending on your location in Mascotia. Here are the timezones shown to the left: *'Arvokauric' (Magenta) *'Benthynnian' (Red) *'Sarpalajian' (Purple) *'Medehrid' (Light Green) *'Prismogian' (Dark Green) *'Aztarigan' (Blue) *'Matastrian' (Orange) *'Hoatspaundian' (Yellow) Depending on your timezone, you may experience different seasons in the same month. Arvokauric Zone: *Spring: Luceara, Hadora, Quarveta, Chrosora *Summer: Terrunta, Avellia, Brimsina, Unditina *Autumn: Fhostina, Zerudina, Botaquia, Nyrjanita *Winter: Compovina, Rautorvita, Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina Benthynnian Zone: *Spring: Quarveta, Chrosora, Terrunta, Avellia *Summer: Brimsina, Unditina, Fhostina, Zerudina *Autumn: Botaquia, Nyrjanita, Compvina, Rautorvita *Winter: Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina, Luceara, Hadora Sarpalajian Zone: *Spring: Terrunta, Avellia, Brimsina, Unditina *Summer: Fhostina, Zerudina, Botaquia, Nyrjanita *Autumn: Compovina, Rautorvita, Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina *Winter: Luceara, Hadora, Quarveta, Chrosora Medehrid Zone: *Spring: Brimsina, Unditina, Fhostina, Zerudina *Summer: Botaquia, Nyrjanita, Compvina, Rautorvita *Autumn: Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina, Luceara, Hadora *Winter: Quarveta, Chrosora, Terrunta, Avellia Prismogian Zone: *Spring: Fhostina, Zerudina, Botaquia, Nyrjanita *Summer: Compovina, Rautorvita, Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina *Autumn: Luceara, Hadora, Quarveta, Chrosora *Winter: Terrunta, Avellia, Brimsina, Unditina Aztarigan Zone: *Spring: Botaquia, Nyrjanita, Compvina, Rautorvita *Summer: Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina, Luceara, Hadora *Autumn: Quarveta, Chrosora, Terrunta, Avellia *Winter: Brimsina, Unditina, Fhostina, Zerudina Matastrian Zone: *Spring: Compovina, Rautorvita, Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina *Summer: Luceara, Hadora, Quarveta, Chrosora *Autumn: Terrunta, Avellia, Brimsina, Unditina *Winter: Fhostina, Zerudina, Botaquia, Nyrjanita Hoatspaundian Zone: *Spring: Hoomfetina, Gt'zartina, Luceara, Hadora *Summer: Quarveta, Chrosora, Terrunta, Avellia *Autumn: Brimsina, Unditina, Fhostina, Zerudina *Winter: Botaquia, Nyrjanita, Compvina, Rautorvita Category:Mascotia Category:Lore Category:Scientifics